Best Prom Ever
by MissyEvil
Summary: BASED ON THE EPISODE 'BEST PROM EVER' OF 'HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER'. Emma and Regina - best friends - sneak into a high school prom by convincing two nerds to be their dates. Their job is to listen to the live band playing and judge if it will be good enough to play at their friend Kathryn's wedding. However, something upsets Regina and Emma needs to step in to fix it.


**hi guys due to stress I couldn't really write lately. But now I'm slowly getting there again. I didn't have the time or peace to work on my multichapter stories yet but here's a one shot for you all.**

**As most you probably already yet it's based on the episode 'Best Prom Ever' of the amazing tv show (and my new addiction) How I Met Your Mother. Okay this is bases on scenes between Lily and Robin. I know that they're not something on the show (well duh Lily and Marshall are adorable and Robin and Barney are amazing together) but the scene really inspired me to write this Swan Queen fanfiction. **

**If you haven't seen the show/episode that's okay. You don't need it to understand this story. I would recommended it though, that you still watch it, only because it's fucking amazing and hilarious.**

**anyways, hope you all enjoy! I try to get back to my other stories as soon as possible!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or How I met your mother. I'm just borrowing characters and storyline's.**

**xx**

**p.s: all grammar mistakes are mine. Sorry!**

* * *

"You seem uncomfortable."

"Well of course I'm uncomfortable Emma."

The blond girl grins as she watches her best friend fidget nervously with the bracelet around her wrist. It had always been easy to tell whenever the woman was either excited or anxious about something. She would fidget con-stant-ly. It absolutely drove the blonde mad.

"Yeah so maybe just calm down a little bit. This is supposed to be fun."

Regina looks around the room, a room filled with drunk-on-cough-syrup teenagers, punch bowls, teachers who gave them 'the eye', annoying young man trying to push their luck and some dance styles she is not comfortable with at all. At this particular moment Regina is watching a young couple dancing –well you can't really name it dancing, since it is a bit more inappropriate than that- in the middle of the room. Her brows furrow in disgust and for a second she stands still, her drink slightly tilted in her right hand.

Suddenly a hand waves in front of her and she blinks rapidly. She has always hated it when people brutally snapped her from her thoughts. Still she sighs and apologizes to the blonde for not paying attention for a minute.

"Is this your idea of fun?" She asks instead, a wry look on her face.

The blonde immediately snorts at that and slowly makes her way over to her best friend – who is surprisingly still dancing with one of the guys that had brought them in, she looked anything but entertained though – and mentions for the teenager to let go of her and go get them a drink.

"Look, I know this isn't what we had planned for tonight, but Kathryn is getting married and well.. you're the maid of honor and I'm a bridesmaid. We're supposed to help her."

Regina crosses her arms, glad to finally be rid of the boy, and raises an eyebrow at her best friend.

"By going to a high-school prom we're twenty years too old for, only to listen to some band she really likes."

Emma gives her a coy smile. "Seems like the two of us are stuck at this party then."

Regina chuckles at her friend's playful teasing and slaps her shoulder lightly. "Stop it Em."

Right when Emma opens her mouth to say something again, the band starts playing and the two of them become lost in the moment. The sheriff must admit that her friends has a good taste in music, it's quite beautiful actually. That is, until her fake date wraps an arm around her which is slowly moving towards her ass. Just when he's about to reach gold, she whips around and gives him a cold stare. "Don't you dare." She says, her finger poking in his cheek. The nerd holds up his hand right away and takes a step away from her. Just when she thinks she can focus on the music again she sees her guy giving a thumps up to Regina's guy. "Seriously?" She mutters under her breath when she notices that nerd number two is hesitantly and slowly reaching out for Regina's ass.

She watches him try to pick up the courage for a little while before it just becomes pathetic (and also Regina unconsciously took a step back so his hand is now dangerously close to actually touching the woman's body) so she slaps the hand away. The boy whines immediately but she just glares at him. He totally deserved that.

Now that she no longer has to worry about the two of them, her eyes fall on Regina's face as the woman watches the band play with a dreamy look on her face. The blonde smiles softly, watching Regina like this, at a prom (Regina's first prom actually, the brunette had admitted that she had never went as a child) with this beautiful dress, Emma feels a strange feeling building up inside her. She's not sure what it is, and where it's coming from, but she pushes it away and follow's Regina's example.

It's quiet for a few minutes before something else catches her attention. A sniff. What worries her even more about that sniff is that it is coming from beside her. Worried eyes snap to the brunette's face. Tears are escaping from Regina's eyes and running down her cheeks, they linger on her cheek before falling down to the dance floor underneath their feet. Tentatively, the younger woman reaches out to touch Regina's upper arm and squeeze gentle. However, the sudden contact makes Regina startle and Emma quickly takes her hand back, assuming that Regina didn't like her comfort. Yes, they were friends, best friends even, but it was no secret that Regina didn't really like physical contact. In all the years that they had known each other (which was seven now) they had only hugged three times.

"I'm sorry." She says shyly, looking anywhere but at Regina.

"No, it's okay you just surprised me that's all." The older woman speaks up and somehow it makes her heart flutter a bit. She turns around and smiles at face of the beautiful woman standing next to her. Even with slightly red eyes and wet cheeks she still looks gorgeous. "Are you okay?" she finally asks after a minute of them just staring at each other.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Clearly you're not. Wanna talk about it?"

Regina tilts her head and pretends to think it over. "No." She concludes finally. "Not really."

Emma chuckles. She must admit that Regina's humor has improvised enormously over the years.

"Yeah well this is a prom and like I said we should be having fun, so I'm sorry but I'm not gonna let this one slide. I know you, Regina, you're just gonna be sad for the rest of the night if we don't talk about this now."

Before the brunette has time to protest, she's being dragged to the ladies bathroom. Great, this was not how this night should have gone at all.

There are only a couple of girls in the room, but it takes one glare of Emma and a – not at all obvious – finger pointed to her badge on a necklace around her neck, to scare them away. Once they're finally alone Emma leans back against the sink and crosses her arms. "Spill it. What's wrong?"

"I told you, I'm fine. I just really like that band."

The blonde rolls her eyes. "Tells that to the panther-print purse you're trying to kill with your bear hands. Sorry to tell you this but I think it was already dead when you bought it."

Regina laughs softly and it breaks the tension a little bit.

"Okay but in all seriousness, please tell me what's going on with you. It's not only tonight. I've noticed your deprived mood for the last couple of weeks now, and I know that you're honestly happy for Kathryn but still… something is just wrong."

Regina's left hand reaches out to fidget with her bracelet again, her eyes zoning in some interesting – and gross – spot on the wall. She tries to hold them back, but suddenly her eyes are watery again and this time she dares to look up at Emma and make eye contact. She has to tell her someday, right?

"Okay." She says, taking a deep breath and uncrossing her arms. Emma does the same, but she still leans against the sink (Regina is sure that if they were not having such a serious conversation right now, the blonde would be arguing her that she's not lazy, it's just the school's fault that there are no chairs here so people can take a break for just a second). "It's just that Kathryn is my age and we grew up together. We were supposed to get married together and have children and have everything and know everything."

Emma interrupts her. "Regina, is that what you're worried about? That you won't get married, that you won't find someone special? You're still young!"

Regina shook her head and stepped a bit closer to Emma. "No. It's not that dear. Time is flying by so fast, I mean Kathryn is getting married and well who knows I could be married in a week or two."

Emma raised a teasing eyebrow which she ignored for now. "Point is, I haven't done anything that I wanted to do in life and I realize that my time to still do all those things is getting really short."

The blonde tilts her head. "Well than what was your plan?" She asks curiously.

Regina shrugs as a few more tears escape. "I don't know. I mean I was going to travel, I was going to see the bohemian art life, go skydiving, adopt a dog, have my big lesbian experience all those kind of things."

Emma smiles at her friends words. She's never heard Regina admit such things. However, at the last confession she almost chokes on her own tongue. Luckily she covers it with a cough.

"Regina." She starts, walking closer so that they're standing right in front of each other. "I may admit that yes, time is ticking by indeed but it doesn't have to mean that your life ends here just because your friend is getting married."

The brunette smiles softly, a hand coming up to wipe at her cheeks.

"I mean you can still travel or adopt a dog, I bet Henry would love it. I would reconsider skydiving though."

Regina laughs and playfully slaps the woman's shoulder again, who pretends to be hurt.

"And as far as your lesbian experience.." Emma says, her voice going softer near the end as she slowly leans in. She can't believe she's about to do this, she has no way how Regina will react. She catches the look in her friends eyes, dilated pupils and wide eyes. She's scared for sure but the dark eyes tell her that she's not opposed to this, or worse disgusted by Emma. It's enough for the sheriff to lean in further to finally attach their lips together.

Her stomach feels like a butterfly just exploded into a million butterflies who are all on a sugar high. Her head feels light too, as if she's drugged. She hears a moan that she's pretty sure came from Regina, which only encourages her to deepen the kiss. Her tongue comes out to trace Regina's bottom lip, asking for permission. It is granted to her immediately and this time they both groan when they taste each other for the first time. God damn, they should have done this way sooner.

Finally, when their lips are a bit soar and their lungs are screaming for oxygen, they break the kiss. Their foreheads lean against each other as Emma's hand draws lazy patterns on Regina's lower back, trying desperately not to lose the moment. This is likely the only moment she's going to have and she doesn't want it to be over yet.

After a while though, she knows that something needs to be said. The only thing worse than this moment being over, is this moment being over and it being so awkward that they can't even be friends anymore.

"Happy?" She asks with a soft laugh.

Regina doesn't join her in her laughter though, and for a second she worries that she said something wrong, but then the brunette is smiling.

"Not quite." She says and uses the hand that was still wrapped around Emma's neck to pull her in again, bringing their lips together once more.

* * *

At the end of the night, Emma and Regina find themselves in the middle of the room slow dancing between a group of – very jealous – teenagers. They don't even care that the security guards will probably spot them and sent them away. Right now, it's just about the two of them in this special moment, dancing to a song that would later be referred to as 'their song' and would cause a lot of crying and 'I love you's' at their wedding only one year later.

"So what did you think of your first prom?"

"Best prom ever." Regina says with a smile and a soft kiss to Emma's cheek.

* * *

**Please review! :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
